


Art for Hanahaki big bang fic

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: itaru is the only one in the picture but this is tagged as itaru x tonooka because that's the fic tag
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tonooka Takumi
Kudos: 6
Collections: A3! Big Bang 2021, Anonymous





	Art for Hanahaki big bang fic




End file.
